


【李赫&Sunny】手套还是手铐？

by Dunttel_racSPeach



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Guardian: The Lonely and Great God, 桃子cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunttel_racSPeach/pseuds/Dunttel_racSPeach
Relationships: Lee Dong Wook/ Yoo Inna
Kudos: 3





	【李赫&Sunny】手套还是手铐？

刚刚从剧组杀青回来的Sunny坐在保姆车上，想到那个很多天因为拍戏都没能见到的人心跳就快得更可怕。  
真是，太想他了。  
想立马飞到他身边抱住他，狠狠感受他身上让她安心的气息。  
想了想让他孤单了那么久就忍不住萌生出了要补偿他的意思。  
“哥哥，直接把我送到李赫家吧，我有礼物要给他。”  
经纪人懵圈：“我的大小姐啊，你这两手空空还说给人送礼物？”  
“真是！”Sunny没好气的瞪了经纪人一眼，还用手肘推了推他，“现在不就能去买吗？”  
“买什么？你这么突然能准备什么？”经纪人无奈。  
她开始回想上次在李赫家帮他整理时他缺点什么。  
“啊，手套！”她灵机一动，上次和他一起做家务的时候，无意间把他碗打破的她想戴手套捡时才发现这人家里居然没有手套，最后还是李赫怕她碰伤帮她收拾了她的烂摊子。  
经纪人脸色猛然一变，还忍不住爆出了一句“这是什么礼物？”  
她撇嘴望向旁边的人，“哥哥这还要我重复吗？”  
经纪人看着眼前的祖宗，最后还是慢慢镇定下来，和缓地点着头：“好吧…我记住了…那我去了。”  
一个多小时后，Sunny在李赫家都把外带的一盒炸鸡吃完了，经纪人才把她要的东西带来。  
“去哪了？这么久？”  
“还不是你！难找的很，找了好多朋友才弄到。”  
她想说塑料手套或橡胶手套有什么难找的，难道住这一区的人不洗碗吗？  
可念在她们家经纪人哥哥满头大汗的情况下，她没说，只是狗腿地用吃炸鸡剩下的纸巾给他擦汗：“辛苦了，哥哥的大恩大德我永世难忘。”  
两个人确认着接下来这段休息时间的零零散散的行程，聊得正欢，听到门口传来的开锁声。  
她回头，看到李赫。  
“过来怎么不告诉我？”李赫挑眉，“我去接你。”  
她蹭蹭蹭的跑过去，扑到他怀里，”给你惊喜呀！“  
他目光落在她身后的经纪人身上，却丝毫不带刚刚看到她的暖意，目光里射出的每一支冷箭都在暗示那边的男人赶紧离开为妙。  
经纪人：“……”  
但随后还是迫于某人的眼神攻势自己默默溜了。  
今天去勘察了犯罪现场，他先去洗澡，Sunny则开始准备帮他整理家居。  
她打开经纪人给的袋子，手套却没有出现。  
取而代之的，是一副，手铐？  
手铐？？？？？  
她立马给经纪人发消息：“欧巴！我要的是手套！给我买手铐干嘛？”  
经纪人更无奈：“你这崽子不是说要手铐吗？害得我还低声下气催负责道具的朋友赶紧借我。你们两玩归玩千万别弄坏了啊，人家明天时代刑侦剧还得用。”  
Sunny：“？？？”  
她正打算再让经纪人补救一下赶紧送一副手套来顺便把这道具手铐拿走，李赫开了门出来了。  
她怕被他看到这些，慌忙把手铐藏在沙发靠垫底下，然后起身。  
“我去个洗手间！”  
然后红着脸冲进厕所。  
李赫瞧了她透红的脸一眼，感觉她今天有点奇怪。  
他坐上沙发准备阖眼眯一眯休息会，挪了挪身后的靠垫，发现一双手铐。  
……？？  
手铐？？？  
回想到方才那个女人的不自然，他这才明白了点什么。  
把这玩意放沙发靠垫下这么明显？暗示他？？  
本着关怀女友的思想，李赫挑了挑眉，掂量了一下掌间的手铐。  
还真挺像。  
呆在厕所里疯狂清水洗脸以求平静的Sunny觉得脸上任谁看了都知道有异的红色消了，才停了动作走出去。  
一走出去手腕却忽然被人扼住。  
男人在她后头，下巴搁在她颈窝里。  
“你杀青不告诉我。”  
“还不让我来接你。”  
“这段时间和我说的话还不如跟那个大家都说你们很配的男主演多是不是。”  
“你又犯偷心罪了，现在正式被我逮捕了。”  
Sunny正要解释，忽然被人翻了一下，手腕上有冰凉的东西扣合，她还没反应过来就被铐住。  
等等……铐？  
东西被他发现了？！  
她动了动：“你……”  
李赫咬了一下她的耳垂，含糊不清地念：  
“该罚。”  
第二天Sunny起来的时候腰酸背痛, 差点以为自己骨头散了架。最后一次被铐在床头的感受太过新奇, 她觉得自己可能到死都不会忘……  
她打开手机，里面很多条经纪人发来的消息。  
基本上都是催她赶紧起来不要太晚醒被记者拍到她从某不知名男子家出来，还有让她护好道具手铐别玩太过头了。  
不由想到昨日后来被人蒙住眼睛, 一片漆黑里只剩他的低喘尤为清晰，随着他撞击，她的手肘一下下后擂, 声音支离破碎, 整个大脑皮层都在发颤。  
他最原始的某种东西被激发，她其实真的无意暗示什么，但已经催生他骨子里的疯狂失控，可就在那种情况下――  
他还记得把手放在她手肘后头, 免得她手臂被撞出淤青。  
Sunny转了转手臂，发现上面果然没有任何淤血。  
……这人啊, 有时候无意间透出的温柔，是真的可以要了她的命。


End file.
